A Doll's Secret
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: "With only a lantern to guide you through the darkness of fear" I had somewhat promised to go back to the circus; I didn't want to. There is a circus deep in the wood, with only a lantern to guide you, you will find a cage; a cage for my presence only. I'm the Circus Monster, I'm 'The Doll on Strings'. However, I didn't know that my lover would soon be my puppeteer. Momo x OC
1. A trip back to my past

**Amaya: Hi, hi! I hope you like this new story! It's based on the song circus monster and dark wood circus by the ever so loveable vocaloids! :D This is a Momo x OC! Now, I noticed that Momo was rather lonely, so I paired him up! (I'm not the biggest fan of Momo x An –please don't kill me! DX) Enjoy! Fave and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_"Bravo, Bravo! "The crowd leapt to their feet as they poured their heart into applauding the young girl who stood on stage. Her brown hair cascaded down her back as it shimmered in the spotlight. She really did live up to her name, "Maiko", meaning the child of dance. Now all thanks to her practice she was basking in the limelight, and to be doing so at the mere age of thirteen, she was considered a prodigy...__  
_

Maiko POV

The crowd gave out loud words as a reward for my previous performance as well as a bursting round of applause which warmed my heart. Tears of happiness were on the edge of my eyes as I curtsied to the audience, blowing them kisses as my sign of affection as well as a small sign of my gratitude. My name is Maiko Hayashi. I have lived up to my name, well, that's what my audience would say. The light above my head somewhat blinded me, but in a good way, like I was bathing in the warm light of the sun. Roses, gardenias, gypsophila's and many other flowers which were either tied with ribbon or set up as a bouquet were tossed in my direction and landed on the floor. I had caught at least 3 of the bouquets and had already begun to pick up the many others. One of them was a sakura blossom bouquet; the person must of had a lot of money to buy these. I hope he enjoyed my performance. Two medium size sewed baskets were now both at my sides as I began to place the bouquets in the baskets gently. I grabbed a third one which was a smaller size so I could fit the single flowers in it. I could hear footsteps coming toward me. The figure grasped the two baskets in his hands and picked both up like they were feathers. My crimson eyes stared at the figure but soon welcomed the familiar dark shade of caramel coloured locks as well as the pair of somewhat comforting blood red eyes.

"C'mon 'sis. It's time to go" I knew what my older brother Kouki meant. He didn't mean it was time for me to go home, he meant it was time for me and him to go to that place. As I stood up, my body trembled in anger and fear, I felt as if I could break the baskets handle. Why do I have to go back there! Why couldn't they just leave me alone. If I went back, then I would be the circus monster all over again. My tears trickled down my cheeks and soon soaked the silk I was wearing. My scarlet eyes held only a part of the anger which was in my heart.

"Why!" His eyes were covered in a haze whilst I screeched out in frustration only to cover up my fear.

"WHY! Why do we have to go back! It's not fair! We never wanted this! Going around the town, spreading lies was bad enough but being a part of the circus is worse! I've suffered it Kouki-nee, you only watched! I was the freakshow! My name will forever be painted in history as the 'Circus Monster', maybe even as the Demented Diva! I won't be known as the ballerina prodigy that I want to be!" I couldn't stop it. My feelings leaked into pouring tears as I howled and shrieked in the pain of my torment.

I was a circus monster, I was called many names, one of them was mentioned above. However, I'm more commonly known and called as "The Doll", sometimes I was called "The Doll on Strings". My master was a horrible man, he would get his minions to draw in parents with children and bring them to the circus. The master (sometimes called the ringleader or the ringmaster) had a skill for hypnotyizing people, which is the exact thing he did to my parents. But since I had a career and my brother conducted the music I danced to, master decided that once I was 13 making Kouki 15, then I would have to go back. Back to the circus deep in the woods, with only a lantern to light your way through the darkness of fear...

* * *

**Amaya: How was it? If you liked it then please fave and review! Tell your friends and you can PM me on what I can improve on and what you like about it! The plot on this story is mine! Beside all the parts which are obviously a part of Prince of Tennis! I'm not shy so go ahead and PM me; I'd love to hear your opinion!**


	2. The Legend of Maiko

**Amaya: Ok, if you haven't noticed already, I am a slow updater. A lot of stuff has happened, one of them being that I'm injured now. Everyone, Suzuki Amaya has a twisted ankle! It was so bad I had to be on crutches for 3 weeks and now I'm literally dragging my foot everywhere! I hope you like this chapter and please note that the PoT cast will come in soon! Maybe in this chappie! I'm introducing a new character and when I did I found something exactly like her in an anime, now I'm just saying, no, I didn't steal her but I'm just making this clear.**

* * *

Maiko POV

The circus I belonged to had sent a huge wooden ship to fetch me and Kouki. I honestly thought it could ferry my soul to hell when I looked at it through the mist. Kouki grasped my hand tightly in his and pulled me onto the large ship. Coloured lanterns lit the deck as I was greeted by the smiling faces of pale white masks. Tall men in stilts and bright red painted lips looked down on me and grinned through their pierrot face paint. I gritted my teeth in response. One of them dared to grasp my hand. My arm shot up at his height; my red eyes stared at him as he bent down, his bright red lips grazing my skin. I pulled my hand away but brought it straight back out and swept it across his face. The sound of my slap on his face was music to my ears.

"You put your lips on my skin once more and you'll be getting much more than a slap." He smirked at me before he danced away in his tall stilts. I rubbed my hand on my skirt before I stomped across the deck. Now, you may have thought that I had no one here who was my friend; well you thought wrong. The floor behind me creaked violently at a strange pace. I swung my head to the direction, only to be welcomed by the smiling face of a certain lime haired girl with crazy face paint.

"Mai-chan!" I grinned.

"Jill!" I was taken down to the floor by my best friend; jumping Jill! She grinned at me before she hugged me even tighter. Kouki blushed at the fact that she was only wearing a purple, decorative bra top and baggy clown like striped trousers.

"I missed you!" I giggled, but the sight of the springs that were in the place of her calves really ruined the moment. The circus was very cruel in terms of its entertainment. They thought it was funny to see twins sewn together, they thought it was funny to see the boy act like a dog at the table, they thought it was funny seeing girls get raped on stage. Not only that but my best friend is called 'Jumping Jill' for a reason. Jill had told me that when this ship docked in London, the circus had lured in families into a dark forest, Jill's was one of them. Like all of my master's other victims, her family were hypnotised and she was taken away. Once she had reached the age of 10, they amputated her calves and replaced them with springs that were attached to her upper legs and feet. With me, I still had my fate to come. The giggles of a certain blonde pulled me out of my dark thoughts with a smile on my face.

"C'mon Mai-chan let's go 'round the ship!" She pulled me up in an instant but had no choice but to jump all the way, she didn't seem to mind; but I sure did. But for her, I put on a smiling face and skipped with her, arm-in-arm.

"See ya in a bit Kouki! Go say hi to Hideki-kun for me!" He gave me a thumbs up before I waved goodbye to him and bounced happily across the many decks with Jill.

In a flash 2 weeks had already gone by and we were now docked in Japan. The new moon was high in the sky; this was the sign that my master would show his true power. I truly missed the good times I had in France, but I knew that I somewhat promised to go back to the circus. That night, after the torturous performance I had to perform I had dozed off in my tent. My dress was purposely made to be tight around my body; the black choker around my neck was simple yet elegant. The old ballet shoes were painful to wear; they were so tight it felt like there was blood in my ankles and legs. That night was the one that truly changed my life. Master had come into my tent late at night; he carried me all the way to a metallic table. I remember the scent, the pain, even the tears I shed. The rag I was biting into had to be replaced more than 7 times, he had asked a so-called witch to give the worst punishment imaginable. All I remember is seeing a bright white light and then I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in small cage, I tried to move but a sharp pain went through me. I looked down to see my 'new' body. I was horrified. The 'punishment' that I was served, was to live within the body of a doll. I was still in the same dress, so when 'customers' came by to watch the circus they could see my new body. I remember the shocked eyes that wondered over me. Some men were cruel enough to laugh, their wives followed. The children looked horrified. I tried to reach out to them but they stepped back. I wasn't surprised.

After a week the circus had gotten more popular, Master said it was because of me. He got the idea of making me a puppet dancer. Instead of throwing flowers though, the audience threw bottles and rotten food at me. My dream of becoming a ballerina prodigy was burned to smithereens. I thought my whole life was ruined; again. At least Jill hadn't left me; we shared the same cage but were kept apart because of our chains. We were prisoners. It was in mid-September when the circus was closed for a while; but we were still in our cages, locked away from the outside world. I embraced the fact that I wasn't going to be getting out of that horrid place, but fate thought otherwise. A beautiful maiden had in a purple cloak had tapped on our cage with her delicate pale fingers. We were about to speak but she placed a finger on her lips. She tipped her magicians hat up so that we could see her whole face. She had the brightest eyes I had ever seen, not to mention that her dark pink hair added to her extra feminine being.

"Do you want to get out of here?" We immediately nodded. She giggled; I had gotten the feeling that she was a dealer of some kind.

"Don't worry; I'm not a dealer or anything. I promise you that I'll stay with you throughout your journey." She carried on after that slight pause.

"I will grant you your wishes; I'll unlock your chains and set you free. I'll be with you all throughout. I'll even make sure that your true bodies are back." Jill looked gobsmacked.

"What?! How can you do that?!" Thank god she whispered that.

"I have been blessed by my family with the power of magic; I'm the 7th generation of the greatest magicians in the country. Now, I'm afraid that all of what I will grant you comes with a price." We nodded, signalling for her to continue.

"You will possess immortality; also, if you agree to this, your circus forms will come back if you are fully submerged in water, and despite all of the pain and suffering that you two have experienced, you may wish to have your true forms back in times of need, for they possess the dark power of this circus."

We didn't even hesitate to agree. We were desperate. After the agreement we were back to our normal selves, we tried to help everyone else in the circus as well but disaster struck. The tents were in flames. I wanted to run in there, to save my brother. But he had told me to just forget about him and find a new life. The only things I have left of him were his burnt clothes, his prized necklace, and his burnt sheet music. I'm still so thankful to Jill and Hanako (the magician) for their support. I could now say to a lot of people "I know how you feel"

I watched time race and saw the world change right before my eyes. Thanks to the fact that we were immortal, our appearance hadn't changed. And also, since there is a law in which you have to attend school, we have experienced over 100 years worth of school. Great huh? Not. Soon enough it was the 21st century and I embraced it, I felt as if, this school year, would truly be different.

* * *

At Seishun Gakuen Normal POV

The bright young students Seishun Gakuen were hastily making their way home, you could hear them whispering about rumours, gossiping, and exploding laughs were heard. This was the definition of high school; kids becoming horny, stupid, clever teenagers. However, everything in one part of the school was different. The tennis courts. The famous boy's tennis team were in the locker room, chatting amongst themselves until the young blue eyed tensai spoke of a rather odd subject.

"Hey, have any of you heard about the legend of 'The Doll on Strings'?" This certainly sparked some interests.

"Uwa! I haven't Fujiko, tell us, tell us!" The young red head shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear too, Fuji-senpai" The young boy looked at his senpai with his violet eyes. The tensai chuckled.

"Well, it starts in France, during the 19th century. There was a young girl called Maiko and was known as the ballerina prodigy; impressive for a 13 year old, huh?" Kaidoh had popped in.

"Speak for yourself senpai" He chuckled in response.

"Anyway, she was said to be a beautiful girl, she had a handsome older brother who gave up his life to save her own. She was bound by invisible chains which tied her to a dark circus. After she returned to Japan to participate in the circus, her master had asked witch to give her the most horrible punishment she could imagine, so, taking advantage of her stage names, she changed her body entirely so it resembled the body of a dolls. She was bound to a cage and could not escape, her best friend Jill was in the same cage as her but they were separated by their shackles. As if fate knew of their pain, a magician by the name of Hanako had told them that she could release them but they would be cursed with immortality. They were desperate so they excepted without hesitation. However when they went to help the rest of the members, they found that the tents were in flames, Maiko had tried to save her brother, but through the flames he told her to save herself and find a new life. She obeyed reluctantly." A sad atmosphere filled the room.

"It is said that she is still alive today and if you go to the graveyard near this school, you can see her kneeling by her brother's grave." Oishi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Have you ever seen her Fuji?" He found a smile on his team mate's face.

"Indeed I have." Before anyone could ask any questions, Ryuzaki's voice boomed through the locker room. As they ran to the courts, the story still lurked through Seigaku's dunk smasher.

What will be in store for them?

* * *

**Amaya: Ok! I hope you liked this chapter, please fave if you like it and please review! I'll try and update soon! Cya's! **


End file.
